


A stormy night

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [1]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Trans Female Character, blowjob, cum, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten and mommy come closer together on a stormy night
Relationships: Kitten/Mommy
Series: Mommy Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 20





	A stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t fucking incest fuckers. This is mdlg. Both participants are consenting adults.

The wind rose and the sea fell and the manor loomed. The picturesque outdoors left a smile on a no longer lonely woman’s lips. She loved the rain. She loves the thunder. And she loved how her kitten had clung to her for comfort. A soft gagging sound struggled to her ears, and the woman moaned appreciatively.  
“That’s it kitten,” she pulled on the leash and let her choke more. “Your throat feels so good on mommy’s cock.” Kitten’s eyes started to roll before mommy relaxed the leash and let her gasp with the head in her mouth. Kitten kept licking as she caught her breathe. Mommy would accept nothing less. Mommy likes good kittens. And she had no problem making them herself.  
The leash tugged hard. Kitten found herself choking as mommy’s cock forced itself down her throat. The cock felt big, too big, but kitten was well trained to it and by it. She let the spots flicker, her vision blur, her thoughts fog until she could breathe. And as she gasped, something wet splattered on her face.  
Mommy smiled at her. “You look so good in my cum.” Kitten blushed as she cleaned mommy’s cock and hand. And they curled up together on the chair by the window. As kitten and gutters dripped together.


End file.
